With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to wirelessly connect to networks using network devices such as access points. Typically, electronic devices monitor signal strengths associated with the network devices to determine with which network device to connect. Due to differences in data rates between different networks, techniques are required for monitoring signal quality metrics associated with the network devices to determine with which network device to connect.